


The Expansion Project

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Siren Series (Jo) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chicago (City), Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles, Promises, Redemption, River Styx, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: While on a scouting mission in the Windy City, Jo overhears an intricate plot to enslave humanity and finds an unexpected ally in Miguel, a demon. In an attempt to prevent Crowley’s demonic invasion, Dean must travel to the River Styx and retrieve Ivy Gibson, shopkeeper and known conspiracy theorist.





	1. The Windy City

“Vodka. Double. Chilled,” a male voice orders over the din.

You nod your head in acknowledgement. Your response would most likely float away like dust motes amongst the blaring music and chatter of patrons. You take a deep breath as you reach for the cocktail shaker. The club is busy even for a Friday night. This is good. You pour a generous amount of vodka into the tumbler. As you secure the lid, you scan the crowd. The clientele is a far cry from the roadhouse.

The women typically stick to the same upscale uniform: tight strappy dresses with stilettos and pouty lips. They are all curves as they drink fancy cocktails under the strobe lights, typically enticed to partake in a round of shouts by a handsome stranger as the night grows later. The men have a more varied dress code: suits, dark t-shirts, jeans, and track jackets. You shake your head in wonder pouring the vodka into a short glass. You slide it across the bar as the customer passes you a twenty and walks away. Pompous or not least the tips are better here, you think stuffing the change into the tip jar behind the bar.

With no one trying to catch your eye and order a drink, you recall the night before you left the roadhouse.

_Flashback_

“It’s been three days,” you tell Ellen angrily.

“And Annie said to wait _at least_ three days. Another night isn’t going to kill you Jo,” she responds curtly. You look to Ash who just shrugs his shoulders. “Thanks a lot” you mutter under your breath. Nobody butts heads with Ellen. Nobody, except you of course.

“I have your route plotted,” Ash says changing the subject in a weak attempt to keep the peace.

“Oh yeah? Where am I headed?” you ask, tossing the bar towel you were holding over your shoulder leaning over a high backed chair to get a closer look at his laptop screen.

“There have been a string of crop failures in northern Illinois. The last one I tracked was in DeKalb. A few weeks ago there was an electric storm traveling southeast towards Chicago. Grounded flights in Midway for two days. Meteorologists didn’t know what to make of it,” he says.

“Demonic omens,” you say giving Ash an excited look.

“Bingo. If we are keeping an ear to the ground, it might help to see if any of those demons are talking about Annie’s fight with Abaddon,” he says taking a long sip of his now warm beer.

“Makes sense. Plus, Chicago is a big city. Easy to blend in,” you say.

 “It sounds risky,” Ellen says shaking her head not making eye contact with you.

“I’m supposed to be snooping. I’m not stupid. I’m not going to gank a demon and blow my cover. Plus if they are all gathering in one place, it is more efficient than stopping in every no name town,” you say hotly.

Ellen doesn’t respond. Not that it would make a difference. The four of you agreed Jo would work reconnaissance, while Ellen stayed at the roadhouse chatting with hunters staying alert for anything unusual. Ash would act as Jo’s handler and analyze all of their findings looking for patterns or anything Annie and Dean might need to know.

“Tomorrow morning then,” you say glaring at Ellen expecting her to object.

“Tomorrow then,” she says looking at you briefly then tearing her eyes away to continue wiping down the bar.

You head back to your room and check your bags for the fiftieth time. You packed the night Annie called the summit, two days after Meg’s funeral. You and Ash decided the easiest cover story is the truth, small town country girl coming to the big city looking for adventure.

You wake up early the next day and start loading your car. Ash isn’t up to see you off, but he leaves you a note on the counter.  

“Best of luck,” it reads.

Weirdo, you think to yourself as you hear Ellen’s door close. She is up to see you off. Ellen wordlessly grabs your last bag as the two of you walk to your car. She loads it in your truck and then stares at you with pain in her eyes an internal battle clearly waging inside of her. Minutes pass and you bristle in annoyance.

“Jo,” she says her gaze immediately hardening. “Stay sharp. Don’t forget to check in with Ash,” she says pulling you into a hug. She releases you quickly as if not trusting herself to let you go and stands arms crossed watching your car ease out onto the highway and disappear into the horizon.

The drive to Chicago went by faster than you thought it would. You are holed up in a run down extended stay west of the city. It is disgusting and costs an arm and a leg, but you found a bartending job in no time. You aren’t naïve. The farm girl look landed you an interview, but you had to upgrade your wardrobe to blend in at the expensive club. These days you wear backless tops, tight jeans, and tons of makeup. Ash would die laughing if he could see you now. It kills you, but you haven’t gathered any information. You haven’t even spotted any demons. You plan on bartending one more night here before moving on to the next swanky club.

“Hello? Hello?”

You are immediately transported to the present as an angry customer waves his hands in front of your face. “This dumb bitch. I swear,” he barks to his friend shaking his head in disbelief.

You lean over the counter. “Sorry about that. What can I get you? On the house,” you say shouting over the noise trying to smooth over his agitation.

“What kind of scotch do you have?” he asks his annoyance clearly unabated.

“We only have Dewar’s, Johnnie Walker, and White Horse,” you respond.

“Shit, Crowley is going to have a fit,” the stranger says to his friend.

“Wouldn’t come back empty handed,” the friend says unhelpfully shrugging his shoulders.

“Give me a Johnnie Walker,” the stranger says.

You turn around, facing the liquor bottles pretending to look for the Johnnie Walker.   You close your eyes tight, flipping through your brain like a Rolodex. . _Crowley. Crowley. Crowley._ I have heard that name before. “Any day now, Princess,” the stranger roars. You quickly pour the drink and slide it across the bar. As you watch the two men walk up to the VIP section, you think maybe it is worth staying here a few more nights.

Your shift ends around four and in a few hours the sun will rise, or at least whatever passes for sun in winter in Chicago. You toss an oversized sweater over your backless top, button your jacket and pull on your gloves. You pop the collar wrapping your coat tightly around your neck and ears as you step out into the frigid air. A gust of wind slices effortlessly through you. You used to think you knew what cold was, but you were wrong. The wind sucks every ounce of warmth from you as your body begins to spasm with shivers. The wind howls in an attempt to intimidate you into giving up and just laying down letting the frigid air consume you. As you push onward towards the L, each step is agony.

You finally reach your run down room at the extended stay. You shed your layers as your body begins to thaw. Your room is a pathetic combination of sweatpants, slutty tops for work, texts on demonic lore you thought might be useful, and empty bowls of buttered noodles. You head to the shower eager for the warm spray to finish thawing your bones. As you sit on your bed wrapped in sweats hair still damp from the shower you think about the others. A pang of loneliness shoots through you as you think about Annie, Sam and Dean. Did they find Annie’s sister? Did she handle the news okay? You smile weakly as you envision Annie and her sister getting to know one another. You push the books and clothes to the other half of the bed. As you begin to drift to sleep, you pray Annie and the others are safe.

You wake up to an uncomfortably cold room. The temperature is dropping and the towels you shoved into the cracks of the windows do little to keep the cold from seeping in. As the clank of the heat kicks in you check the time. Eager to go back to work you slide on black jeans, a black backless halter and style your hair. You consider taking a small vial of holy water, but if you run into trouble, holy water might he be hard to explain. You reluctantly leave it behind. You will find out what Crowley is up to, tonight, you think confidently to yourself.

As you walk up to the club, there is already a crowd. You walk through the employee entrance in the back slipping out of your coat, eyeing the assignment board. You notice Sheila’s name is penciled in next to VIP room. Not surprising considering Sheila is the most buxom of all the bartenders/waitresses. Her long red wavy hair is like a magnet. You begin to scan the backroom preparing to beg her to switch with you, as you notice the manager, Rick, headed for the board eraser in hand. You watch as he erases Sheila’s name and replaces it with yours.

I am either very lucky or very screwed.  You try to act casual as you ask, “Rick, to what do I owe the pleasure of being promoted to VIP room?” with a sweet smile. “Our guest of honor isn’t partial to redheads. He “requested” we assign someone else to attend to his friends,” he says with disinterest. The only thing that matters to Rick is that the register count is right at the end of the night.   

You grab a small round cocktail tray and head up to the VIP room. As you walk up the stairs you notice all the men are wearing black suits. The smattering of women wear dresses similar to the clientele downstairs, but they each look like the cat that ate the canary, half smirks and satisfied smiles. You notice the stranger who ordered the Johnnie Walker standing stiffly in the corner and a thrill runs through you. This is Crowley’s crew. You scan the crowd unable to pinpoint him, not that you even know what he looks like. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy, you think to yourself as you stand tall, take a calming breath, and plaster a seductive smile on your face approaching three gentleman, two without drinks and one with a glass half empty.

The hours stretch on as you work the crowd just like any other party. Your frustration grows as you aren’t any closer to identifying Crowley or uncovering nefarious plans. As you drop off two drinks, a member of the party informs you Crowley would like to make a champagne toast. Your pulse quickens as you walk to the bar informing Sheila the VIP party has requested a champagne toast. She starts pulling out bottles of Veuve Clicquot as the two of you open and pour the bubbly into champagne flutes. You distribute the glasses amongst the guests as Sheila grabs her cocktail tray heading back downstairs. She looks back at you confused. 

“I will be right there. I just need to...” you trail off as she shakes her head most likely assuming you have tryst planned. You hide behind a curtain as the guests turn towards a very unassuming man with brown hair and brown eyes. As he begins to speak, his accent immediately draws you in adding a layer of depth to his character.

“My loyal subjects, we have ruled hell for decades and I, your steadfast monarch, have never lead you astray,” he pauses as guests raise their flutes and a few cheer. “Tonight marks the beginning of a new era, an age where we as demons will assume our rightful role as overlords over weak pitiful humans. No longer confined to Hell, we will assemble, united and overthrow this flimsy excuse of a civilization. And if the Angels should object?” he says mockingly. “If they should deign to descend from Heaven to protect their father’s creation,” he says with scorn. “We will crush them too!” he thunders. “Drink up boys and girls. We are expanding,” he says as guests roar with approval.

You feel your legs giving out from under you. You stumble down the stairs as your hands shake. You approach the bar clearly upset as Sheila asks, “Jo, you okay? You are white as a sheet,” she says confused. You try and talk, but nothing comes out. Sheila looks around carefully and pours you a shot of whiskey. You toss it back greedily. She gives you a look of surprise and pours another.  As it burns your throat a single thought crosses your mind. I need to get back to the roadhouse. I need to warn everyone. You toss your cocktail tray to the side heading straight for the back. As you gather your belongings you pray Rick is busy in the front and doesn’t notice you slip out.

The cold air is bracing as you rush out the door still buttoning your coat and pulling on your gloves. You walk quickly towards the L as you suddenly become aware someone is following you. 

Shit.

You consider the possibilities. Demon or Rapist? You continue walking towards the L and then midstride turn towards the man following you.

“Why are you following me?” you shout.

He scans the neighborhood as if expecting a porch light to illuminate or brave civilian to intervene. When neither of those occur, he says “We need to talk,” in a firm voice.

His hair is longish, wavy and black, styled in a fade that seems popular for this area. He is well over six feet tall, but looks like he has a wiry strength to him. He is in a black suit. Shit. Most likely demon.

“I need to talk to you privately,” he says again his voice betraying a hint of desperation. 

You assess your options. Run, Fight, Stay. Run? He would catch up with you. Fight? You have no weapons. Stay? Stay and stall for time until you can think of something.

You notice a small taqueria on the corner. If they are open this late in this area they must have a heavy duty lock. They probably have salt and if you are lucky maybe they have something made of iron. Plus there are witnesses.

“Over there,” you say pointing to the tiny restaurant. A small smile pulls at his lips and you think I must be crazy. “You first” you say walking cautiously behind him keeping your distance. He walks in and a bell softly chimes. As he settles into a booth you take note of your exits and cautiously take a seat.

A waitress walks over with a notepad. “What can I get for you?” she asks politely. “Water. Please,” you say never taking your eyes off the demon. He turns to the waitress and smiles, ordering in Spanish. What kind of game is this, you think to yourself. As the waitress walks back to the register, he turns towards you. “My name is Miguel. What is yours?” he asks. “Like I would tell you” you say viciously. “You have three minutes to tell me why I am here,” you say eyes drilling into his. The waitress returns with his food and a large glass of water, setting it down gently on the table.

“Algo más?” she asks Miguel with a big smile. “Por ahora, no. Muchas Gracias,” he says with a wink. You briefly consider warning her.

“I saw you behind the curtain,” he says squeezing lime juice over his taco. “Don’t worry nobody else saw you,” he says taking a large bite. You stare at him infuriated as he leisurely swallows. “Considering you aren’t currently telling Rick there are a bunch of Satanists in the VIP room, I am guessing demons are not a new concept for you,” he says.

You respond with stony silence.

He takes a sip of his horchata, clearing his throat, “I know you heard Crowley. As unstable as his regime can be at times, he has made significant progress on what he calls,  _The Expansion Project_ ,” Miguel says wiping his mouth delicately with a napkin.

Before you can stop yourself you ask, “What kind of progress?” still glaring at him. He takes another bite, chewing slowly considering how much to tell you.

“Meetings with local government officials, amassing an arsenal of angel blades and bullets, tagging angel banishing/imprisoning sigils everywhere under the guise of murals,” he says staring at you as if testing you.

“The Inner City Rejuvenation Initiative…” you mutter to yourself.

He nods as the waitress comes and clears away his plate. “Todo fue riquísimo. Como siempre,” he says as she lays the bill face down on the table. 

He stands up pulling a twenty from his wallet dropping it on the table.

“Not all of us stand with Crowley. Some of us, we still remember,” he says walking out the door as the bell softly jingles signaling his departure.


	2. The Road to Hell

You sit awkwardly in the booth as minutes tick by, the waitress eying you warily. You stand abruptly, exiting the restaurant pushing the door open with more force than necessary, the bell bounces against the flimsy string clanging loudly. You don’t know what to make of the demon. Everyone knows demons lie. You consider what he has said and decide it doesn’t change the plan. Annie asked you to find out if demons were talking about her fight with Abaddon.  So far there has been no mention of your demigod friend, but you have stumbled onto something much bigger. Something Annie and Dean need to know. Your next check in with Ash isn’t till tomorrow night, but you plan on being halfway to the roadhouse by then.

Room then roadhouse. Room then roadhouse you keep repeating to yourself. Nobody follows you this time as you make your way towards the L stop.

As the train doors open you rush out desperate to get back to your room. You mentally run through your possessions listing what needs to be packed and what can be left behind. As you walk the five blocks from the train to your apartment, you remain alert. Usually it is almost dawn when you walk home, but since you left mid-shift, it is three in the morning. Your body freezes as you hear a loud smash followed by what sounds like a struggle. Unable to mind your own business, you walk quietly down the alley.

You find a man grabbing the front of a women’s coat slamming her against a dumpster. She tries to push him off of her, but he is clearly stronger. He slaps her across the face as he tears her jacket open. Buttons fly and hit the concrete with a soft pinging as reaches for his belt buckle. Before you realize the words have left your mouth, you shout “Hey Asshole! What do you think you are doing?” closing the distance between you and her assailant. The woman moans incoherently either intoxicated or drugged. She doesn’t stand a chance, you think to yourself.

“Get out of here you stupid Bitch,” he shouts at you turning back towards the woman, completely dismissing you as a threat.  

Your blood freezes as if shards of ice run through your veins, a temperature that would bring gusts of wind to their knees. Your eyes glimmer dangerously as you fixate on her assailant, kneeing him in what you hope is the kidney. The padding of his coat dulls the impact, but he lets go of her and she falls on the asphalt.

“Run!” you shout as she scrambles to her feet staggering out of the alley. The assailant doesn’t even watch her run away as he turns to you realizing you are far more entertaining. He pulls out a serrated knife from his coat pocket and you curse your impulsiveness.

He swipes at your face, but you duck. He lifts the knife high to slice downward taking advantage of his upper body strength and the height difference. You step on the inside of his foot as you try and block his arm. You misdirect the knife, but he is too strong and the blade rips through your coat slicing a gouge from your shoulder to your forearm. Blood seeps out coating your arm and soaking your jacket. Realizing you are losing blood rapidly and praying he hasn’t sliced open an artery; you grab the nearest crate with your right arm and hurl it at his head. As puts his hands up to block it you kick him hard in the gut with your wedged boot. He stumbles back hitting his head on the dumpster with a loud crack. Good, you think to yourself before gritting your teeth in pain.

You hold your right hand over your left arm trying to staunch the bleeding as you stumble the three blocks back to your room. You walk into your room locking the door and carefully extracting your arm from your jacket. The movement aggravates your wound and you cry out in pain as blood continues to flow down your arm dripping down your fingers onto the floor. You fall to your knees berating yourself. How are you going to sew up your arm? Going to the hospital is not part of the plan. Not even a demon, Jo. Ellen is never going to let you out of her sight. Frustrated at your stupidity, you slam the floor with your fist screaming in rage. As your rage subsides to sobs you hear the soft flutter of wings.

You are instantaneously on your feet scanning the room. As your eyes fall on Gadreel you wonder if you are hallucinating. He is just as handsome as the day he left the roadhouse. He stands imposingly in his gray hoodie and black leather jacket. His brown hair pushed to the side, his lips compressed into a thin line as he looks at you with a furrowed brow.

“Jo,” he says inquiringly.

“Gadreel? What are you doing here?” you ask. He doesn’t respond staring at the rivulets of blood running down your arm.

“You are hurt,” he says his voice devoid of emotion. 

“I was in a fight,” you say annoyed.

“With a demon?” he asks.

“No. Demons aren’t the only monsters out here,” you mutter bitterly turning towards the bathroom to grab your med kit.

You look back at him as he calls your name.  Without warning his fingers are gently touching your forehead healing your injuries. You flex your hand and no longer feel the shooting sensation up and down your arm. You rip off your top standing in your bra gapping at your unmarked skin. Of course, you think to yourself. Gadreel doesn’t seem to notice your state of undress as he walks over to the window. “If you were not attacked by a demon, why is there one outside of your quarters?” he asks probingly.

“What?!” you shout outraged. When you moved into the city you took precautions: hex bags, salt, devils traps and a jug of holy oil. A pang of sadness stabs at you as you remember the moment in the arsenal when Meg called you naïve. _You weren’t wrong Meg._

You walk over to the window and recognize the demon that accosted you earlier. He wears a long black overcoat over his suit, and although it has started to rain you would recognize that ridiculous fade anywhere, black wavy tousled hair with a deep part. Although completely out place in this part of town, he stands on the sidewalk like he owns the block. “Let’s go see what he wants,” you say testily as you toss on a gray long sleeve shirt and your coat. You jam your hands in your pockets not wasting time to grab your gloves.

“And just what are you doing outside of my room,” you ask stalking up to Miguel not waiting for Gadreel.

Miguel looks past you to Gadreel and mutters, “Angel” his voice dripping with scorn.

“Yes, Gadreel, Angel. Jo, Human. Miguel, Demon. Now that we have all been properly introduced...” you continue waiting for an answer to your questions. Gadreel’s furrowed brow deepens hearing you address the demon by name.

“I went back to the club and uncovered new information. I need to speak to you privately. It’s important,” he says throwing daggers towards Gadreel.

“New Information. I’ll bet. Listen demon,”

“My name is Miguel,” he interrupts.

“I don’t care,” you say rudely reaching your breaking point. “After I left the club, I was attacked,”

“Someone attacked you?” his asks angrily his eyes turning black.

“No. Well, yes. Attacked may be the wrong choice of words. A woman was being assaulted and I intervened. Regardless” you says glaring at both Miguel and Gadreel, “It has been a very long night. Whatever you need to tell me can wait till morning. I am checking out at early. Either tell me what you know tomorrow morning, or don’t bother contacting me again,” you say.

You stalk back up to your room Gadreel at your heels. After slamming the door you look at him standing in the middle of your room. A deep sigh escapes your lips. You sit on the edge of the bed with your face in your hands. You feel the mattress dip as Gadreel sits next to you. He brushes the hair away from your face and puts his arm around your shoulders. You lean into his chest breathing in the smell of leather, your eyes tearing up as the stress of the day and loneliness of the last months weigh down on you. As your breathing begins to slow, he scoops you up and gently lays you in bed, pulling the blankets over you, watching your chest rise and fall peacefully. You wake up the next morning as sunlight streams in through your window. You sit up lazily fighting the blankets piled high on top you, feeling unusually rested considering you are the only person in the world who knows demons are planning to become tyrannical overlords.

You scan the room and realize your possessions have been carefully packed. A small box of clothes and dishes are carefully arranged in a box marked “donate” and you think you smell coffee. You let yourself sink back into the covers selfishly enjoying the moment of tranquility.  

“We have to get moving. The hours grows late,” Gadreel says curtly.

You toss the covers aside noticing a small mug of black coffee on the windowsill. You take a long sip and head towards the shower. Twenty minutes later your linens and the last of the items are either stacked in the “donate” box or packed in your duffel.

You leave the keys at the front office and pay the last week's rent as Gadreel loads the truck. As you walk towards the parking lot, you notice a familiar figure casually leaning against your truck. Dressed in the same suit dark suit, Miguel eyes Gadreel warily striding towards you as he sees you approach.

“Jo, we need to talk,” he says grabbing your arm with a stern tone.

“So talk then,” you say shaking your arm from his grip staring at him.

“I was hoping we could talk without the angel present,” he says motioning towards Gadreel.

“Just give me a few min--,” you begin to tell Gadreel.  

“No,” he says interrupting you. “He is a demon. He can’t be trusted,” Gadreel says leaving no room for argument.

You take a deep breath as you clench and unclench your fists. You remind yourself Annie assigned you this task. You make the decisions.

“Five minutes,” you say to Gadreel, guiding Miguel around the corner, not bothering to look back at the angel.

“You have five minutes before he comes back here and roasts you,” you tell Miguel.

“Five minutes.  Last night it was three. Could I be moving up in your regard?” he says flashing you a charming smile.

You compress your mouth into a thin line as he rolls his eyes. “Fine. I went back to the club. As the night carried on many of the demons enjoyed the spirits your establishment has to offer. As they say, lose lips sink ships,” he says with a smug smile. “One of the older demons imbibed a little too much and let it slip there is a potential flaw in Crowley’s plan,” he says seriously all previous traces of humor gone.

“What is it?” you ask directly.

“Take me with you,” he says.

“ **WHAT?”** you shout.

“Lower your voice! Do you want that angel to skewer me? I said take me with you. If I tell you now, you will either kill me, leave me behind, or both. I want out,” he says with a serious expression clenching his jaw eyes drilling into yours.

You check your watch. You have about sixty seconds before Gadreel rounds the corner. Think Jo, think. He is a demon, but he knows of a way to stop the Crowley. He has little to gain, so it seems unlikely it is a trap. Besides you are on your way to a roadhouse filled with hunters.  

“Fine. Get in the truck,” you say turning the corner. 


	3. The Conspiracy Theorist and the River Styx

You are surprised when Gadreel climbs into the driver’s seat, prompting a confused look from Miguel. “I thought this was your truck,” he says. “It is,” you respond with a curt tone discouraging further questions.  You didn’t ask Gadreel to drive, but he must have sensed you needed a break. You can practically hear Miguel trying to deduce the nature of your relationship. Gadreel has always been uncommunicative, but his actions make it seem as if he cares for you. Once you figure it out Miguel, feel free to fill me in, you think to yourself closing your eyes leaning back against the headrest.

Miguel extends his long limbs making himself comfortable in the cabin as Gadreel takes the highway out of the city. The dilapidated neighborhoods and liquor stores turn into cornfields as you head south. You calculate how long it will take to get to the roadhouse. Not long enough. How are you going to explain to Ellen you brought home a demon? A demon killed your dad fifteen years ago. Ellen’s distrust runs deep even after Meg saved your life months ago. You almost wish you were injured. A wound would be easier to explain than the devastatingly handsome demon sitting in your backseat.

As you run through potential explanations, you fall asleep. The sound of tires eating gravel jolts you awake. Gadreel must have driven all night, you think to yourself, rubbing your eyes. Miguel, realizing you are approaching the roadhouse, begins to straighten his tie and adjust his coat. A five o'clock shadow graces his jaw making him even more attractive.

You pull into the roadhouse and you see a familiar sight. Dean’s Impala. You jump down from the truck deserting the bags racing towards the entrance. You toss the door open and see Ellen behind the bar along with Sam, Dean and Annie. “Jo!”  Ellen shouts in surprise, running towards you wrapping her arms around you. You hold onto her a second longer than normal.

“Jo,” Dean greets you with a big smile standing from his seat as Sam and Annie rush towards you. Annie pushes Sam out of the way, impressive considering his size and wraps her arms around you. “Jo! I missed you,” she says squeezing you tightly. Gadreel walks in with two large duffel bags just as Sam and Dean offer to help you unload. “Gadreel,” Ellen says affectionately as he pulls her into a hug with a weak smile. You furrow your brow wondering if you have gone temporarily insane, as Miguel walks in also carrying two large duffel bags. Against the rustic décor of the roadhouse he looks completely out of place in his black tailored suit and overcoat.

“Hello,” he says as everyone stares at him in shock.

Minutes pass until Annie walks up to him and extends her hand saying, “Welcome. I am Annie,” with a smile shaking his hand. “This is Dean, Sam, and Ellen” she says introducing the others as it becomes evident they are still overcome with shock. As everyone continues to stare, you scan the room. “Annie, where is your sister?” you ask confused. Sam stares awkwardly at the floor as Dean clears his throat and puts an arm casually around Annie’s shoulders.  “She is exactly where she should be,” Annie says with a weak smile. “Alice wasn’t cut out for this life,” she says eyes shining letting you know there is more to the story.

“Jo, you know I am glad to see you, but what are you doing here? Ash told me you were planning on staying in Chicago at least another month,” Ellen says confused.

“Right. We need to talk. Soon. I discovered something big,” you say glancing at everyone in the room.  

“Well, it will have to wait till morning, honey. The roadhouse is about to open for the night” Ellen says in a patronizing tone.

“I am not sure it can wa--,” you start to say as Annie interrupts you.

“Tomorrow morning, Jo. First thing. We’ll all talk,” she says dismissively.

You clench your jaw preparing to argue as Miguel subtly shakes his head letting you know one night won’t make a difference. You sigh deeply. “Fine. First thing,” you say firmly.

Moments later, a handful of patrons walk into the roadhouse as Ellen greets them and leads them to a table. Gadreel and Miguel walk towards the back to drop off the duffel bags. Annie saddles up next to you, “Jo, who is the handsome stranger?” she asks teasingly.

“You don’t want to know,” you respond exhausted. “Maybe I need to go to Chicago,” Annie says mischievously glancing towards Dean.

“Not a chance,” he says and you can’t help but laugh.

As customers flood the roadhouse you tie an apron around your waist and lend a hand. For you, waiting tables at the roadhouse is like riding a bike. Miguel and Gadreel unload the rest of the bags and disappear in the back. You pray they aren’t killing each another. As you arrange six beers onto a cocktail tray, Miguel emerges from the back with Sam and Dean. Your heart skips a beat. He is clad in jeans, boots and a button down plaid shirt. The clothes aren’t as form fitting as his suit, but he maintains his rugged elegance. He blends in perfectly with the crowd. You glance at Dean and mouth “Thank you” realizing Miguel must be wearing Dean’s clothes. He gives you a genuine smile and you hope he still feels the same way when he finds out Miguel is a demon. Miguel takes a seat at the bar watching you continue to stack beers onto the tray. He opens his mouth about to say something as you lift the tray and walk away. As you drop off the beers you ask, “Anything else I can get you?” in a friendly tone. “Not right now, Sugar,” a hunter responds grabbing a handful of your ass.

Months ago you would have laughed it off, but not anymore. Especially not after your encounter in the alley. Slivers of ice run through your veins as you turn and grab him by the hair yanking his head back. “What was that?” you ask in a soft threatening tone. “We are fine for now ma’am. Thank you,” he says as you release him roughly.

You turn around distracted by Ellen’s scowl and practically knock over Miguel, who is hovering behind you. Having witnessed the encounter, he must have walked over to intervene on your behalf. He stands immobile clenching his jaw. “Not worth it,” you mutter under your breath pushing his chest gently then grabbing his hand to drag him back to his bar stool. The last think you need is his eyes going demon. “Sit here. Drink your beer. Stay out of trouble,” you say heading towards a table that needs bussing. Ellen is going to lose it when she realizes a demon has been drinking her beer all night.

As the crowd begins to thin, you scan the room and find Sam, Dean, and Annie sitting in a booth. You watch them for a second as a pang of disappointment shoots through you. They left Annie’s sister months ago, but didn’t try and contact you. They laugh at a something Sam says as you walk over towards their table. Annie gives you a perceptive look and then says, “Jo, Sit down,” giving Dean a playful shove. Sam and Dean continue their conversation, which closely resembles bickering. “Jo, I wanted to go to Chicago,” she says candidly with a serious expression. “When we left Alice, we drove straight to the roadhouse, but Ellen was adamant this was your job and we would blow your cover,” she says.  Sam and Dean cease their bickering and join your conversation.

“I think she was proud you had a job of your own,” Sam says sheepishly.

“Jo …” Dean starts awkwardly clearing his throat. “I know things were rough when your Dad ... since you were a little kid,” he says treading carefully. “Sammy and I were so wrapped up in our own problems… it is a piss poor excuse, but I just want to let you know we are here for you now. Whatever you need,” he says with a furrowed brow, frustrated for failing you all those years ago.

“Thanks Dean,” you say softly, dreading tomorrow morning. The night ends with no further incidents. As everyone prepares for bed, knots begin to form in your stomach. Sam and Dean bunk together, leaving Miguel and Gadreel in one room and you and Annie in another. You shake your head picturing the tension especially considering neither of them sleep. At least this leaves you with time to talk to Annie about Alice.

_Next Morning_

As you open the blinds letting the sunlight stream into the room, Annie groans. You smile at the memory, déjà vu of the morning Annie found out she was only half human. You try and steady your nerves, but you couldn’t sleep. You are already dressed and ready to discuss the information you uncovered. Everyone emerges from their room as Ellen puts a pot of coffee on the table and begins bringing out mugs. Everyone is seated as they look expectantly at Annie. Without the typical ceremony, she turns to you and says “Alright Jo. Why don’t you tell us what you uncovered and why you came back from Chicago with a demon?” calmly pouring milk into her mug.

“WHAT!” Dean and Ellen simultaneously shout jumping back from the table eyeing Miguel.

Miguel abruptly stands with his arms extended in a defensive gesture looking around the room for the nearest exit. Thank you Annie, you think sarcastically to yourself.

“I wouldn’t have brought him back with me if it wasn’t important,” you begin to say as nobody pays any attention. Sam eyes his brother warily, Ellen and Dean look murderous and Annie continues to add sweetener to her coffee.

“He has information  ...” you trail off realizing nobody is listening.

Frustration consumes you as you realize you have information that could change the course of history and nobody is acknowledging you. You stand on the table and scream “SIT DOWN” to no one and yet to everyone.

Startled, Dean and Ellen take their seats. Miguel, still looking as if he is going to run out the door stares at you. You glare at him wordlessly and he sits back down in his chair.

“I got to Chicago and landed a job bartending. I hadn’t come across any leads until a few nights ago a customer dropped the name Crowley. The next night, Crowley held a party in the VIP room. All demons. I overheard them celebrating their plan to enslave humanity,” you say succinctly.

“And you met Miguel …” Annie prompts.

“I left the party and Miguel followed me,” you say hearing a low grumble from Sam and Dean. “He was a member of the party, but he told me after I left the club one of the demons revealed a flaw in Crowley’s plan,” you say in an exasperated tone thinking we really should have talked about this yesterday.

“Which is …” Annie continues.

“I don’t know,” you say glaring at him. “He told me once I found out I would most likely kill him or leave him behind,” you say as Dean nods in agreement. “I made a judgement call and brought him back to the roadhouse figuring the information he has is too important and an angel, two hunters, and a demigod could handle one demon,” you sardonically.

“A demigod?” Miguel asks questioningly.

“You,” Ellen turns with hate filled eyes pointing at Miguel.

Annie clears her throat and takes a sip of coffee. “You made the right call Jo. I am sorry I threw you under the bus, but I thought it would be best to clear the air,” she says tactfully. “Miguel, if you wouldn’t mind sharing what you know,” Annie asks pleasantly.

“Wait a minute! We are just going to trust this guy?” Dean asks pointing his thumb towards Miguel.

“Annie, I haven’t forgotten what Meg did for Jo, but if you are just going to trust every black eyed demon …” Ellen interjects.

“ENOUGH,” Annie bellows standing slamming her hands on the table. As she turns her head towards Miguel eyes glitter dangerously. “Miguel. You heard Jo correctly. You have already met Gadreel. Sam and Dean are excellent hunters, and I am the daughter of Thelxiope, _Goddess of the Sirens._ I will only ask you this once, do you plan on betraying us?” she says intimidatingly as the table begins to shake, a result of her telekinetic powers.

“No,” he says firmly, staring into her eyes. “Excellent. Now if you wouldn’t mind” she says sitting back down mopping up the spilled coffee.

“As Jo mentioned, one of the older demons closest to Crowley bragged his plan was practically foolproof. He said it would be impossible to put a stop to it. There is only one person who has ever prepared for this type of demonic invasion, a conspiracy theorist named Ivy Gibson. The only caveat is she is dead,” he says cringing. You shoot daggers at Miguel. Now you understand why he insisted you take him along instead of telling you immediately.

Dean takes a deep breath. “Okay … so if she is dead. Are we supposed to resurrect her then?” he says confused.

“Not exactly. When she died, because of the knowledge she possessed, Crowley made sure she was left in the River Styx for all eternity,” he says flinching.

Silence encompasses the room.


	4. A Debt, Donuts, and a Siren’s Promise

Annie clears her throat. “Okay,” she says struggling to maintain her assured tone. “Well, we need to know a few things: 1. Where is the River Styx? 2. How do we pull Ivy out?” she says deconstructing the bomb Miguel dropped into two very simple questions.

“Miguel, I don’t mean to be rude, but I have to ask. Why are you helping us?” Sam interrupts in a soft inquisitive tone.

Miguel crosses his arms over his chest as his eyes take on the same glint they did in the taquería. He is deciding how much to share, you think to yourself. He clears his throat, “When I died, my soul went to Hell,” he says shaking his head. “I knew they didn’t let guys like me into Heaven, but…” he uncrosses his arms, staring at his fidgety hands as everyone remains still, raptly listening. “Hell is pain, and hate and carnage. It is the worst parts of humanity. Rage, anger, lust and greed with nothing and nobody to stop it. It is the opposite. Demons feeding off of it, reveling in it. They take your body and …” he looks up from his hands stares endlessly into your eyes. A small part of you breaks as you realize you can’t possibly imagine it. “It isn’t a topic fit for ladies,” he says with a deadpan expression. 

The room becomes uncomfortably warm and you struggle to reconcile his attempt to shield you from the atrocities of Hell with the flirtatious charming demon you know. He turns his gaze towards Sam, “I was not a devout man. My mother was religious, but much to her disappointment, I did not mirror her enthusiasm for ceremony. I spent lifetimes in Hell. Many forget who and what they are, but I did not. Maybe my mother’s faith did rub off on me,” he says eyes crinkling as he smiles weakly. “Regardless, I will not stand by as Crowley attempts to unleash the horrors of I have witnessed firsthand,” he says forcefully.

Annie pulls her gaze away from Miguel and looks expectantly at Dean while taking a long sip of coffee. Dean gazes at Sam as the two of them silently communicate. “Good enough for me,” he says shaking his head while Sam nods in agreement.

“Excellent. Now that that’s settled. We need information. Miguel, do you know where the River Styx is?” Annie asks diplomatically.

“I do. I know the answer to both your questions demigod,” he says with a wink. Annie smiles obviously pleased and you release the breath you have been holding. The flirtatious demon you know is back. “The River Styx is located in Southeastern Massachusetts. I am not entirely useless. I have a general idea of where and can get you there,” he says giving you a smug smile. “As far as retrieving Ivy, this is where it becomes complicated. According to legend, only one who owes Death a debt may enter the River Styx. It is said that Death would not end the life of one in his debt. Simply pulling Ivy from the river should be sufficient,” he says to a very quiet audience.

Annie pales slightly and Sam and Dean are noticeably quiet. “A man who owes Death a debt. A mortal would have to be quite extraordinary to have come into contact with Death let alone owe him a debt,” Gadreel says disbelievingly.

“Not as extraordinary as you might think,” Ellen drawls with a raised eyebrow staring at Dean.

“Gadreel before you informed me of my lineage, the most Castiel could discern was that I was half human. Desperate to discover the other half of my origin, Dean called upon Death to reverse my memories and uncovered my genealogy. As a result Dean is in Death’s debt,” Annie says succinctly. Always in command, you think to yourself shaking your head. As you stare at Gadreel you notice his eyes widen a fraction. If you had blinked you would have missed it. You wonder if any of the others noticed. “I see,” he responds impartially.

Annie turns to you as yet another silence descends upon the group. All eyes on you, she asks “So what’s the plan, Jo?” she asks catching you by surprise. Panic threatens to overtake you. Compiling a plan and issuing orders is typically a role Annie assumes. You take a sip of your coffee and try not to grimace. In all of the excitement, it is has gone cold and stale. “Two cars. Annie, Dean and Sam. Me, Gadreel and Miguel. We get to the River Styx, Dean goes in, pulls Ivy out and we find out what she knows,” you conclude.

“Be ready in an hour,” Annie says rising from her seat.

You push away from the table heading straight to the arsenal. If Ivy Gibson is the key to ending The Expansion Project it is unlikely she is unguarded, as if being in the River Styx wasn’t enough. As you enter the room the door takes too long to click shut and you realize someone has followed you inside. You slowly turn and find Miguel perusing the shelves. Although they look nothing alike, you can’t keep thoughts of Meg at bay. What you wouldn’t give to have her snapping at you in the arsenal one more time. “Are you looking for something in particular?” you ask trying to shake the sad memories. Miguel turns towards you and suddenly his hand is cupping your jaw. His mouth is gentle at first, but then he pulls you into a demanding kiss as you step closer to him. You kiss him hungrily letting the stubble scrape your face. He holds your face reverently in his hands leaning his forehead against yours. “Thank you. Thank you for taking a chance and bringing me along,” he says breathlessly.

Before you can open your eyes, he has left you standing alone in the armory. You rub your eyes and begin setting weapons on the table trying to keep busy and ignore the emotions swirling inside of you. As you heave the packed duffel over your shoulder, Gadreel walks in immediately taking the bag from you. The gesture irritates you slightly. The rational part of you knows it isn’t the gesture. It is a gesture Sam or Dean might make, but it is the inconsistency between Gadreel’s actions and the words he doesn’t say. Sensing your annoyance he asks, “Have I wronged you, Jo?” in his overly formal tone. An angel idiosyncrasy similar to Castiel’s gravely voice.

You take a deep breath. “Gadreel,” you say painfully. “I know you aren’t as accustomed to human interactions, but when you carry my bags, when you watch me sleep, when you carry me to bed…” you blush embarrassed wondering if these are all just the imaginings of a lonely girl. You steel yourself to finish thinking Annie wouldn’t shy away from this conversation “...one could misinterpret your actions as interest beyond friendship,” you finish quickly.

“Jo, I am not as unaccustomed to human interactions as you assume,” he says tilting your jaw up staring into your eyes. “The situation is complicated, but you should know, if you were to succumb to injury or death, I would grieve deeply,” he says gazing into your eyes. Your heart freezes over. I would grieve deeply? Seriously. Your entire body turns to ice, “That is touching Gadreel,” you say sarcastically grabbing the weapons bag from him ducking under his arm not bothering to wait for his response.

Sam and Dean load up the Impala and then your truck. You stand in the driveway “We’ll lead. Make sure not lose us,” you say to Dean as he gives you a glowering look. Annie laughs wrapping her arm around your shoulder. “An angel and a demon. Let me know if you need a break. That is if you trust me enough to drive your truck,” she says smugly with a wink and hip bump. “Will do,” you say smiling back at her reaching for the driver door. As Gadreel reaches for the passenger door you say, “Miguel can you sit in front? You are supposed to navigate remember?”  in a dulcet tone. Miguel makes a show of opening the back door for Gadreel and closing it once he is in the truck cabin. Settling in the front seat, he leans forward to change the radio as you smack his hand. “Not a chance,” you say smiling putting the truck in reverse heading for the interstate.

As the Impala follows close behind, Miguel navigates you to Fall River, Massachusetts. You ask Miguel to take the wheel as you pull a long sleeve shirt over your tank top. You glance at Gadreel only to find him staring out the window as if in deep contemplation. “That’s it,” Miguel says as you pass a sign that says Freetown-Fall River State Forest 50 miles. As you pull off to the side of the road, the Impala pulls up behind you. Dean steps out stretching his legs as Annie makes her way over to you. “Miguel says the entrance is in the park. It is 50 miles away. I think we should find a place for the night and make sure we aren’t being followed,” you tell Annie. “Good call. In the morning we can make our way to the park posing as campers and make sure it isn’t being guarded. I don’t trust Crowley not to have a possessed park ranger or two guarding the entrance,” Annie says cynically.

The two cars pull into a motel a few miles away. Dean requests two rooms and panic floods your brain. Annie will want to sleep with Dean leaving you Sam, Miguel and Gadreel in the other room. At least Sam will be a buffer, you think to yourself. Dean grabs Annie’s bag and practically pushes her into the room as he gives Sam a quick nod, which you can only assume means see you in the morning. Maybe one day you will able to silently communicate with someone. Sam, Dean and now Annie are on a level all their own. Sam and Gadreel grab their packs as Miguel grabs yours. You barely notice Gadreel’s jaw clench as Miguel carries your bag for you. As you walk into the motel room, thoughts of awkward sexual tension immediately evaporate as you eye the comfy motel bed. You barely drag yourself to the bathroom to brush your teeth before sinking into the mattress pulling the covers high over your head.

_Next Morning_

You groan as sunlight hits your eyes. Shielding your eyes from the sun you scan the room. Sam is sprawled out on the other bed. Miguel is spread out on the pull out sofa. Gadreel is wide-awake in a chair angled in the direction of your bed. Irritation floods through you, as you rub your eyes, grab a change of clothes and head for the shower.

The group gets a slow start to the morning and at some point Sam makes a donut and coffee run. The six of you reconvene in your room sipping hot coffee. Dean grabs two donuts as Annie mixes sugar into his coffee and hands it to him. He grabs it having already scarfed down one donut. A stab of jealously cuts through you. You scan the room and find Miguel’s gaze. He gives you a wink and hands you a strawberry frosted donut, your favorite. You smile inwardly, as Annie fills the boys in on the plan. “We are going to leisurely make our way to the park. If we pretend we are campers we can ask more questions without drawing suspicion. Once we confirm there are no demons guarding the entrance to the river, Dean will go in,” she says curtly clenching down on her jaw. Dean snakes an arm around her waist pulling her back to his chest snugly, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. Sam shakes his head as if the plan doesn’t sit well with him. “I don’t like this plan” he says voicing his concerns. “I am not crazy about it either Sam,” Annie says softly.

The morning drive passes quickly. The temperature is chilly, but the sun’s rays manage to peek through. As you pull up to one of the many entrances, you park the truck stepping out as the Impala pulls up next to you. Under the guise of campers, you wander around the park pretending to take in the scenery. Miguel leads the way every now and then touching trees and looking for invisible markers.

“This is it,” Miguel says as the sun begins to dip in the sky. The sun shimmers making the surface of the water glitter. “Are you sure?” you ask apprehensively. “I am sure, Cariño,” he says regretfully. “It isn’t much to go on,” Sam says. “Is Dean just supposed to wade in there and pull out some chick?” he asks indignantly. “I wish I knew more. This is it though. If you swim out far enough, I imagine there is a passageway of some kind,” Miguel says. Dean rubs his forehead his agitation evident. “Okay. I’m ready,” he says taking off his jacket and shoes. Your heart begins to lurch wildly in your chest. I can’t believe I am letting him do this. Guilt pricks at you. You look over at Annie, hoping her stoicism will calm you. Your eyes widen in fear. She looks crazed. The wind blows her hair giving her a feral appearance. Her blue eyes shimmer dangerously. Her jaw is clenched tight. Dean doesn’t pull her close or kiss her forehead. He offers no words of comfort as he stares into her eyes.

“ _Come back to me Dean Winchester_ ,” she warns, “ _or I will tear this river apart looking for you_ ,” she promises as rocks vibrate with her telekinetic energy.

He nods and begins to wade into the cold water diving underneath the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this series is about Jo, but I love Annie and I miss Meg. <3 I don't know how authors kill their characters.


	5. What the Water Gave Me

_15 Minutes_  

Sam paces along the shore. “Miguel, how long is this supposed to take? Shouldn’t Dean be back by now?” he asks agitation dripping from every word.  

The wave of hope in your chest peaks and then splinters as Miguel wordlessly shakes his head, eyes filled with guilt. He has no answers. You scan the surface. There is no sign of Dean and the situation is beginning to spiral out of control. Sam is minutes from falling apart.  “Dean is a strong swimmer and an even better hunter,” you say assertively. Sam shakes his head as he continues to pace up and down the shore.

Annie stares at the water as if she can see underneath the surface. She is completely immobile, lost in a trance. The gold flecks of her blue eyes shimmer eerily and her rich brown hair hair flutters in the breeze. Gadreel stands with his back to the river scanning the forest for demons. Miguel stands silently next to you. You turn back to the river praying you see a ripple soon.

 _30 minutes_  

The sun begins to set in the sky. What would be a beautiful view is a moment fraught with tension as you wait for any sign of Dean. Sam pulls at his long brown hair. “Jo, something is wrong. He should be back by now,” he yells angrily pointing towards the surface.

Annie begins unzipping her black leather jacket and shedding her boots. “I am going to look for him,” she says in an eerily detached tone. Miguel leaves your side and stands between Annie and the shore extending his arms in an attempt to calm her. Panic surges through you. She will kill him. “Demigod, you can’t go. The legend is clear. Only a man who owes Death a debt will be spared in the River Styx. It transports the dead to the Underworld,” he pleads.

You hear a ripping noise behind you and immediately scan the forest. Movement along the forest floor catches your eye as you see roots surge from the ground yanked to the surface by an invisible force. You swing your panicked gaze back to Annie. She is uprooting trees, her fury channeling itself telekinetically. You hear a tree crash not far from you.

“There is nowhere in Heaven or Hell I would not go to look for him,” she says as a second tree falls with a loud crack. “Now move,” she says dangerously.

He stands unmoving assessing whether allowing her to search for Dean is worth his life and if she would even succeed. A third tree falls with a boom.  “Miguel …” you say trying to warn him of the imminent danger he has placed himself in by standing between Annie and Dean.

Seconds later, as Annie and Miguel face off neither relenting; you hear a loud gasp followed by splashing. Without hesitating, Sam dives into the water swimming the short distance to Dean and the body he is struggling to keep afloat. Sam hoists the limp girl over his left shoulder like a rag doll as he supports Dean with his other shoulder. Dean finds his footing on the rocky riverbed and Sam practically pulls both of them out of the water.

Dean’s legs give out as he is steps from the water.  He lands hard on the pebbly shore rolling onto his back. Sam puts more distance between the water and the girl as if the river will reach out and pull her back into its depth. He gently places her limp body on the ground.

You rush over to the lifeless form scanning the body of a motionless pale girl. Her chest doesn’t rise and fall. You scan the forest for Gadreel as he continues to stand motionlessly staring out into the forest.  Sam immediately begins CPR. “Sam! What are you doing? It might not be safe,” you scold. “Jo, she isn’t breathing!” he says defensively, alternating between chest compressions and breaths.

As you stand helplessly watching Sam administer CPR, Miguel’s hand reaches out and grips yours tightly. You squeeze his hand firmly realizing you are both terrified she won’t wake.

You glance over towards Dean. Annie has dragged him further from the water and you wonder if she shares Sam’s concern. His clothes are soaked, his face is pale and his lips are blue. Annie rubs his arms in an attempt to warm him. She stares into his eyes with a fierce gaze and whispers, “I would have come for you,” gently brushing his hair from his forehead. “Nowhere in Heaven or Hell,” he answers weakly. “To the ends of the earth,” she says smiling faintly as he catches her hand and gently kisses her palm fading in and out of consciousness.

A horrible retching noise pulls you from their tender moment. The limp girl is on her side, her body convulsing as she forcefully vomits water. The water she expels is brown and has a horrible brackish smell. How could anyone have so much water in their lungs.

Suddenly, Gadreel is at your side. “We need to move,” he says to the group in an urgent tone. “Five demons are approaching from the east. Although we could dispel them, I believe I am correct in assuming secrecy is priority,” he asks gaze focused on Annie. “You are correct. Sam, grab the girl. Miguel, help me with Dean,” she says urgently, wedging her shoulder under Dean’s right arm to help maneuver him to the car. 

You move through the woods in the opposite direction of the demons. Finally reaching the Impala and your truck, Sam gently loads the girl into the backseat securing her seatbelt. “Sam, with me,” Annie says abruptly. He hesitates lingering over her pale face before sprinting to the Impala. You jump in the driver’s seat ensuring Gadreel and Miguel are in the truck before shifting gears. Annie leads behind the wheel of the Impala as Sam tries to keep Dean awake. You follow at a moderate distance driving well under the speed limit in an attempt to prevent drawing unwanted attention. 

Annie pulls into a cheap motel and you jump out of the truck. You nod your head towards Miguel and he wordlessly follows you into the office. Having secured a room for the night, you walk briskly out of the office hoping the manager assumes you are just another horny couple having an affair. “319” you tell Annie as she slowly eases the Impala towards the motel room. You scan the other rooms for movement as Miguel lifts the girl from the backseat quickly transporting her into the room. You hold the door open as Sam and Annie hoist Dean up practically dragging him inside. As Gadreel passes through the doorway you quickly and quietly close the door confident you haven’t been seen. A group of seven with two incapacitated individuals is very memorable. Miguel begins drawing demon wards around the hotel room as Sam hovers over the girl.

Annie sits a semi-conscious Dean up on the bed ripping his shirt off. “Hey now,” he says in a suggestive tone, his state of mind still addled. Annie shakes her head with an incredulous look as she pulls a dry long sleeve shirt over his chest. As she reaches to unhook his belt buckle, you walk over to the other bed.  

“We need to get her warm,” you tell Sam while rummaging through your duffel. “Go help Miguel. I will get her into dry clothes,” you urge as he stares at her seemingly lifeless body. “Sam!” you shout, gently pushing him from the room.

As Gadreel, Miguel and Sam continue to ensure the necessary precautions are in place, you take your first long look at the corpse Dean pulled from the river. Her hair is tangled and dirty, but you suspect she is a redhead. Her skin is fair and her frame is petite. Her delicate facial features contrast the raggedy scraps draped around her body. You peel off the tatters immediately tossing them into the trashcan. As you remove the last strip you hear a clunk as it lands in the garbage. As you poke through the trash, you find a pair of circle wire frame glasses. How they managed to last so long underwater is a mystery, but you set them on the side table. Once she is dressed in a dry t-shirt and warm sweatpants you attempt to dry her hair and tuck a blanket around her shoulders.

You look over at Annie who has managed to convince Dean to lie down without her. She sits on the edge of the bed staring at you shaking her head. “Never again,” she whispers. You walk over putting your arm around her shoulder letting her know you wholeheartedly agree.  

_Next Morning_

The night is long and quiet as Dean and the girl occupy the only two beds.  Sam, Miguel and Gadreel take the chairs surrounding the small kitchen table leaving you an oversized armchair. It is lumpy and with no blankets to spare you barely sleep. Annie sits with her back against the headboard wide-awake watching Dean sleep.

She could easily lay down and get under the covers, but her distracted expression let’s you know she is lost in contemplation. Sam has managed to fall asleep with one arm draped over the kitchen chair. As the sun begins to filter through the grimy blinds, everyone except the girl begins to stir.

You extract yourself from the lumpy oversized armchair and walk towards the girl.  You put your hand against her forehead noticing her temperature has improved significantly. “Water,” she croaks softly as you jump back shocked she is awake. Sam is the first to react grabbing a semi-clean glass and filling it with tap water. You help her sit up as Sam tips the glass to her lips. She drinks the water greedily as rivulets run down her chin. Before you can grab a napkin, Sam gently wipes her face. The room feels entirely too small and you can feel a million questions running through everyone’s mind. As everyone stares at the girl unsure how to proceed, Annie walks over to the bed and takes her hand gently.  

“Are you Ivy?” she asks softly.

“I am,” she says in a gravely tone her voice hoarse from disuse. “And if I am awake, something very bad is about to happen,” she says in a foreboding tone.


	6. Ivy the Relentless

“Has anyone seen my glasses?” Ivy asks in a completely composed tone.

You jump up remembering the perfectly circular wire frames you placed on the nightstand. You hand them to her and she gently wipes the streaky lenses on her t-shirt slipping them over her delicate nose. The owlish frames contrast her matted hair and bedraggled appearance. Finally able to see, Ivy turns towards Sam and says, “You are the one who saved me,” in a neutral tone intensely staring him in the eyes.

“Well actually,” Dean says getting out of bed barefoot and still clad in sweatpants, “I was the one who pulled you from the River Styx. It’s okay you probably don’t remember. I am Dean,” he says rubbing the back of his head in false modesty.  You swallow a smirk as he stands in the center of the room with a bright smile expectantly waiting for Ivy’s thanks and praise. “My memory is just fine,” she says observing Dean with a furrowed brow, “You pulled me from the river, but _you_ resuscitated me,” she says again turning her intense gaze towards Sam.

Sam opens his mouth as if to contradict her and then closes it. Your smirk turns to pangs of sympathy, his furrowed brow suggests he is uncomfortable with the attention and he is clearly floundering.

Annie breaks the silence with a burst of laughter. She rises from Ivy’s bed and walks towards Dean, patting his shoulder in a consoling gesture. “Technically she isn’t wrong,” she says poking Dean in the chest as he clenches his jaw, clearly annoyed. He narrows his eyes at her as she rests her arm and head on his shoulder leaning on him in a casual manner.

“You did pull me out of the River Styx because of an impending demonic invasion, right?” Ivy asks annoyed. You realize she probably feels the same irritation you felt at the roadhouse when nobody shared your sense of urgency. 

Not waiting for Annie to step into the role of diplomat and leader, you interject, “Yes. Let me get you up to speed. Introductions. Dean you already know. That is Annie. She is a demigod, daughter of Thelxiope,  _Goddess of the Sirens_ ,” you say motioning towards Annie thinking she does not look particularly regal half asleep on Dean’s shoulder. You quickly move on, “This is Sam, Dean’s brother. Sam and Dean are hunters. Gadreel is an angel, Miguel is a demon and I am Jo,” you say hurriedly hoping Ivy doesn’t object to Miguel’s presence.

“A demon?” Ivy asks eyebrows raised.

As you open your mouth about to justify his presence, Miguel gives you an expressive look and shakes his head slightly. You press your lips together and let him explain. 

“It is true. I am a demon. By now I have been most likely named a traitor. I sought Jo out and told her what I had learned, that there was one person in the world who could stop Crowley’s plan. I led them to the River Styx where Dean pulled you out and Sam saved you,” he says defensively folding his arms over his chest.

“I think it is time you introduced yourself, Ivy,” he says in a slightly accusatory tone. 

Ivy eyes him warily wrapping her arms protectively around her knees. “As you already know, my name is Ivy Gibson. I used to own a bookstore not far from here. My bookstore specialized in rare texts, fist editions and special collections. As a result, the bookstore catered to specific clientele with an interest in the paranormal. Hunters from all over the country would contact me with special orders. I was never a hunter, just very good at tracking down rare books and a damn good researcher. When a client mentioned rumors of a demonic invasion, it caught my attention. Being in touch with hunters all across the country, I was able to piece together patterns others missed and determined there was some truth to what he had heard. I stressed the need for a plan, but my contacts wouldn’t even agree to meet. I did the only thing I could think of, I closed up shop, traveled across the US, and made my own plan,” she says in a no nonsense tone.

“They called me a conspiracy theorist,” her jaw clenched slightly. “I lost the bookstore, but as the signs became more apparent I knew I had to press on. I never stopped trying to rally hunters, but they wouldn’t listen. They ignored the signs and called me crazy. When a hunter calls you crazy … she says laughing softly shaking her head sadly.

“After a while I noticed I was being followed. I learned how to protect myself, but I knew I was on borrowed time. I didn’t get to finish the plan, but I knew what I did manage to pull together I had to hide. I still remember walking into my bookstore after the demons tore it apart. That bookstore was my life” she says as a single tear slips out. “Hiding the jump drive in the bookstore was no longer an option so I buried it in a field,” she says regaining her composure.  

“I remember every minute of the River Styx,” she says staring confrontationally at Dean. “I'll go shower so we can leave,” she says abruptly ending the conversation by walking towards the bathroom.

As Ivy walks away you realize she doesn’t have any clean clothes and quickly rummage through your duffel bag to find her something to wear. Ripped jeans and t-shirt in hand, you knock on the door, “Ivy?” you ask opening the door slowly. She is staring into the bathroom mirror her arms gripping the sink as her veins bulge against her pale skin. “I brought you clothes,” you say lamely realizing you are intruding on her personal space. She releases her death grip on the sink to stare at you. Uncomfortable under her gaze, you set the clothes on top of the toilet seat cover. “Shout if you need anything,” you say reaching for the door. “Jo?” she asks. “Yes?” you respond hesitantly. “Thank you,” she says. “Of course,” you say with a half smile letting yourself out of the bathroom.

As you emerge from the bathroom, Sam, Dean, Gadreel and Miguel are bickering. Sam is gesturing angrily at Dean and Miguel and Gadreel have both folded their arms over their chest glaring at one another.

You turn to Annie asking, “What is going on?” in a confused tone. She rubs her face and you notice black circles under her eyes. “They are arguing about who should accompany you and Ivy to the field,” she says hazily. It is becoming obvious Annie is in desperate need of rest and in no condition to lead at the moment.

You clear your throat loudly, and all talking ceases.

“Sam?” you ask hoping he hasn’t lost all common sense. “Dean thinks he should go with Ivy. He is worried I am becoming _too_ _attached_  to her which is ridiculous,” he says annoyed.

You look over at Miguel and Gadreel and decide to not even bother asking what they were arguing about, considering their body language speaks volumes.

“Sam, Gadreel, and Miguel will accompany Ivy and I to the field,” you say authoritatively.

“Jo, Sam is ...” Dean starts to argue.  

“Dean,” you interrupt. “How have you not noticed Annie is practically dead on her feet? She uprooted a half a dozen trees when Miguel tried to stop her from going in after you! Last night, she didn’t sleep at all! She was watching over you,” you say harshly.

Eyeing the rest of the group you mumble, “Be ready in fifteen,” as you storm out to your truck. You hear the motel room door open and close after you. You turn and are surprised to find Sam leaning against your truck.

He leans over the truck bed as a comfortable silence descends over the two of you while you check your gear. “It isn’t easy being the boss, is it?” he asks with a weak smile. “I don’t know how Annie does it,” you respond. “It’s in her blood. Literally. Which is probably why she is the only woman who can go head to head with Dean,” he laughs softly. You can’t help but smile faintly.  

“Is it true?” you ask.

“Is what true?” Sam asks innocently.

You give Sam a look letting him know he knows exactly what you are referring to.

“I don’t know, Jo. When Dean pulled her from the river she was this pale girl who wasn’t breathing and I had to do something and then we find out she closed up her own shop to make a plan to save the world even when other people called her crazy. I just can’t imagine remembering everything from being in the river. It is a lot for one person. It makes you seem them differently, you know?” he asks.

You brain is immediately flooded with visions of your brown eyed demon with the ridiculous fade. “Yeah, I know what you mean,” you say solemnly.

Miguel and Gadreel emerge from the room in stony silence. This should be fun, you think to yourself. “Your words seemed to have quite an impact on Dean, cariño. He is currently fawning over the demigod as if she were the one that pulled him from the river,” he says with a weak smile. “Good. It is easy to forget Annie is half human and she needs to rest for what's coming or she won't be any use to us,” you respond harshly. 

As the four of you wait for Ivy, she finally appears. You were partially correct in your initial assessment. Her hair is a deep red and curlier than you had anticipated. Her circular glasses enlarge her green eyes giving her a bookish look. Your ripped jeans fit her perfectly; the top is a little baggy on her slight frame. Annie must have found her boots that fit, if not a little roomy.

“Alright, Ivy in front. Everyone else in back,” you say hearing some grumbling in response. A demon, a hunter, and an angel in the back of the truck. This is going to be interesting.

 


	7. Burn it to the Ground

As you drive through beautiful Massachusetts, a heavy silence settles in the truck. Grateful for something to keep your hands occupied, you drive to the field where Ivy hid the jump drive. Every now and then she gives you directions, but the silence stretches on as your truck devours the miles between you and the plan you’ve all put your faith in. You steal a glance to your right and eye Ivy skeptically. You’ve decided to trust her, put your lives and the lives of others in her hands. Sam holds her in high esteem and you hope she is as capable and resolute as he thinks. To her credit, she seems to be taking everything in stride. Unfazed by her resurrection, she has been nothing but clear headed. There is so much riding on this, you think to yourself pressing your foot down applying more pressure to the gas pedal, the roar of your truck a welcome sound.

As promised, you arrive at the field in a matter of hours. Miguel, Gadreel and Sam, climb out of the cabin stretching their long limbs. You wince thinking you really should have let one of them sit in front, considering Ivy’s petite frame.

Ivy stares off into the distance assessing the terrain. She turns south, squinting her eyes. “Something wrong?” you ask hesitantly. “No. This field just looks different,” she says. Her eyes register the concern in your eyes. “Not to worry. I remember where I put it,” she says confidently taking large strides. Unsure what else to do you, you follow in her footsteps. You nod to Miguel as he grabs the shovels from the bed of the truck. After thirty minutes of walking, Ivy comes across a large tree. She inspects the tree walking around its circumference, running her fingers over the trunk lovingly. Her fingertips run over a slight groove. She stands on her tiptoes inspecting the indention. You move closer and see someone has crudely carved an “I.G.” into the trunk of the tree. "It’s here," she says, looking at you. You put your hand out as Miguel hands you a shovel and the two of you begin digging. The first layer of the ground is practically frozen making for tiresome work.

Sweat begins to drip from your forehead and Gadreel steps forward to take the shovel from your hands, just as you hear the sound of metal on metal. Ivy practically pushes Miguel out of the way as she kneels using her bare hands to uncover the dented metal box. She pulls it from the earth wiping the dirt off hastily. Cracking open the box she finds a jump drive connected to a chain. She looks up at you and smiles, and you can’t help but smile back. Her mouth turns upward her eyes bright. It is the smallest step to preventing demonic invasion, but it is a step in the right direction. Ivy’s satisfaction is infectious and the rest of you walk back to the truck with more vigor.

As you cross the open field back to the truck, you realize you have been out much longer thank you realized. Darkness has descended and you turn up towards the sky. Hundreds of stars light up the sky and as you stare at the beautiful twinkling you become dizzy. “Tenemos que ir,” you hear a soft voice purr in your ear, a hand tugging yours. Pulling your gaze from the sky you stumble slightly as Miguel puts his arm out to steady you. You stare at his beautiful face for a second wishing Sam, Gadreel, and Ivy weren’t waiting for you in the car. Wishing he wasn’t a demon and you weren’t fighting Crowley’s plan. His dark hair, tanned skin and brown eyes are so beautiful it hurts. You nod your head, and walk towards the truck, sliding into the driver’s seat. 

As you drive back to the motel, you are grateful you retrieved the jump drive without incident. Miguel now sits in the front as Ivy settles between Sam and Gadreel. Uncertain what to expect, you thought it was best Gadreel and Miguel accompany you, and you would have to be blind not to realize Sam is forming an attachment to Ivy. Dean isn’t wrong, but considering how quickly things transpired with Annie, he’s being hypocritical. You hope she is well rested considering fighting will very soon be upon all of you.

As you pull up to the motel, Sam helps Ivy out of the truck as you put it in park. Knocking gently on the door as you push it open, you hear a familiar voice. Bobby. Annie is sitting at the small kitchen table dressed and looking noticeably more rested. She is sitting across from Bobby as Dean pours cups of coffee. “Bobby!” you say with a smile giving him a big hug. “Hey there Jo,” he says patting your back. “I am guessing Dean called you,” you say glad to see a familiar face.

“Yeah, he gave me a ring. I figured I better head on up when I heard the words demonic invasion,” he chuckles peering past you. “This must be the rest of the gang,” he says gruffly. He pulls Sam in for a tight hug, tipping his hat in greeting to the others. You are grateful Dean has already informed Bobby of Miguel’s demon status. Bobby’s eyes narrow and your unease spikes. “Ivy? You are Ivy Gibson,” he says disbelievingly. Ivy steps out from behind Sam’s immense shadow so Bobby can see her more clearly. “Have we met?” she asks. “You are only the best collector of rare books in the country,” Bobby says incredulously. “You have filled over a dozen orders for me. Robert Singer,” he says his voice filled with shock. “Oh! Robert,” she smiles faintly. “Yes, you were very particular about first editions,” she says. “It is a pleasure to meet you,” he says, shaking her hand vigorously. 

“I am assuming your trip to the field was successful,” Annie stands asking you expectantly. “Yes, we were able to retrieve the jump drive,” you report. “Excellent, Ivy and Sam, please make sure the jump drive wasn’t corrupted or damaged. Do you think you will be ready to brief us on the plan within the hour? We have wasted so much time already,” she says jaw clenched as if blaming herself. “We will get right on it,” Sam responds leading Ivy by the elbow to his laptop.

“You look better,” you tell Annie while pouring yourself a fresh cup of coffee. “Better than what?” Bobby asks gruffly. “Annie uprooted a half a dozen trees when Miguel tried to keep her from going in after Dean,” you say confused. You assumed Dean and Annie had filled Bobby on everything that had occurred. Bobby gives Dean an aggravated look, “Dean failed to mention it,” he says annoyed. “It’s nothing,” Annie says clearly uncomfortable talking about the epic display of her powers. You sit on the counter of the small kitchenette sipping your coffee as Miguel takes the last seat at the table, turning the chair around to straddle it. Gadreel folds his arms over his chest and leans against the wall. “Most likely, your powers are becoming more advanced. That or the intense emotional state acted as a source of energy,” he says completely oblivious of Annie’s discomfort.  “Well I am sure we will have a chance to test your theory,” Annie says with a clenched jaw glaring at Gadreel.

“Speaking of,” Miguel interjects. “I am anxious to hear Ivy’s plan, but I would hazard a guess she has discovered Chicago will be the first city Crowley intends to take,” he says bringing focus back to the group.  Before a blanket doubt can settle over the kitchen, Ivy walks in “We are ready,” she says nodding to Annie. You drag chairs over to the bedroom crowding around the laptop a map of Chicago enlarged on the screen.

“Miguel is right. Crowley intends to strike Chicago first. He plans on making it his headquarters before expanding coast to coast. From what I gathered, the low ranking demons will begin their assault at the United Center about four miles from downtown. The front of demons will move synchronized in order to push humans east backing them up against the lake. The city is currently funding an Inner City Rejuvenation project. It is a hoax. The symbols being painted into murals are angel wards. Crowley assumed the angels will intercede and has planned for it. The project has concentrated its efforts on the west side, which will prevent angels from intervening until most of the damage is done. Crowley will encourage casualties in order to instill fear and ensure subordination and allegiance amongst the humans,” Ivy says succinctly.

“Um, I know I am tardy to the party guys, but this sounds really bad,” Bobby says with a wide-eyed look.

“They are organized, but that doesn’t mean they can’t be stopped,” Ivy continues. “Our first priority will be eliminating the warding. Luckily, the rejuvenation initiative has gained so much press; I have the whereabouts of each and every warding. Gadreel, I think you are best suited for the task of destroying the warding. Stealth is of the upmost importance. If you can disable the warding we can ensure backup,” Ivy says confidently.

“The goal is to hold off the demons until angels can intervene. We are going to use holy water, hallowed ground and holy fire. After the warding, the Chicago River is our next priority. We will need a coordinated effort amongst priests who are sympathetic to our cause. They will need to bless the water so it becomes holy water. All of it. Chicago fire hydrants are 300 feet apart, never more than 150 feet from residential homes. Once the river is a massive source of holy water we open the hydrants slowing down the demons. While this is occurring we will need to get people to safety. Bobby, you and Jo will need to be on the ground when the demons start to attack. We need to pack as many people as we can into churches, synagogues, mosques and cemeteries. Anywhere demons can’t enter. It is going to be chaos and panic. It isn’t going to be easy, but you are going to have to somehow convince people they need to hide instead of moving east," she says nodding at Jo and Bobby trying to instill confidence in their near impossible task. 

"Lastly, holy fire. If all else fails, we are going to burn it. _We are going to burn the city to the ground_ ,” she says calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these chapters are slow!


	8. You Make a Fool of Death with Your Beauty

“I am sorry, what was that?” you ask. Clearly you misheard.

“We are going to burn the city,” Ivy says calmly. You stand frozen staring at her. The indifference of being pulled from the River Styx, the blasé attitude at being faced with a demonic invasion, her total lack of interest in anything that isn’t the plan, and now apparently Sam. It is obvious – she is a psychopath. 

Everyone stands stunned in silence, Sam the only one brave enough to voice what you are all thinking. “Ivy, you know that is insane, right?” he asks in a soft voice. “We can’t torch an entire city,” he says staring at her intently, as if hoping she will laugh and tell them they misunderstood her. 

“Do you know what will happen if Crowley gains a foothold like Chicago? Do you know how much harder it will be to stop the spread of the invasion? Sam, do you know what demons do in Hell?” she asks testily. “Because I do, Crowley made sure I understood exactly what I was powerless to stop before he put me in that river,” she says angrily.

“She is right,” a voice says from the corner. Annie. “Crowley cannot be allowed to gain Chicago as a stronghold. If all else fails…” she says trailing off. “Preventing the demonic invasion is what we all signed up for,” she says fixedly staring at everyone in the room, her gaze lingering on Miguel. 

“Everyone be ready in fifteen. It is a long drive to Chicago and we have a lot to do when we get there,” she says turning her back on the group.

Ivy and Sam begin packing up the laptop. Annie begins to toss her clothes into a duffel bag as Dean walks up to her. Her hair is a curtain shielding her face and he can’t read her expression. “Please tell me you have a Plan B so we don’t have to kill a bunch of innocent people,” he barks through a clenched jaw. She stops shoving clothes into her bag turning slowly towards him. “I will never let that happen,” she says resolutely turning back to her duffel cramming her clothes in and zippering the bag forcefully. 

You resume packing thinking at least someone has some sense. Your insides twist likes snakes in your stomach at the thought of going back to Chicago. The bitter cold, the gray skies, the danger that is waiting for you. At least this time you won’t be alone, you think to yourself glancing at your friends all packing their gear.

Annie insists everyone take shifts in order to drive through the night. Sam and Ivy ride with Bobby leaving Annie and Dean, and you Gadreel and Miguel. You shake your head thinking you have only yourself to blame for these cross-country car rides. At the time, you didn’t think Miguel would make it out of the roadhouse alive. Gadreel and Miguel split up most of the drive leaving you in the back to rest and mull over Ivy’s plan. It is a decent plan, but she is right. It would be a lot better as a coordinated effort amongst hunters.

The night passes and as day breaks over the city skyline you once again push the feelings of loneliness to the recesses of your mind. You aren’t alone and you aren’t useless. The group posts up on the outskirts of the west side close to your original extended stay. It is disgusting, but nobody complains. Not with the job ahead. As you pull up a surly middle-aged black man halfheartedly waves his hand in greeting towards Bobby’s car. As Bobby kills the engine, he climbs out patting the stranger on the back. “Rufus, wasn’t sure you would show,” he says shaking his head. “Well Bobby, I have to say the words demonic invasion are not ones that I take lightly. Plus I have a soft spot for Chicago. Me and her go way back,” he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

As Ivy and Sam step out of the car, Bobby gently rests his hand on Ivy’s shoulder presenting her to Rufus. “Rufus! Do you know who this is?” he asks excitedly. Rufus eyes Ivy quickly staring at Bobby, “I apologize young lady, Bobby seems to think I have the memory of an elephant,” he says in a fake apology. “Rufus, you Idjit, this is Ivy Gibson,” he says exasperated. “Well I’ll be damned! Ivy Gibson,” Rufus says in shock. “It is nice to meet you. You sold me half of the books in my collection,” he says shaking her hand. “The pleasure is all mine,” she says hurriedly. “I think we should get inside and get started,” she says bossily as Rufus steps back letting her lead the way now that the pleasantries have been observed. With everyone assembled, Ivy reviews everyone’s role and the timeline.

As you sit on the bed next to Miguel, you sneak a look at Annie. You wonder if Annie minds Ivy assuming the role of leader, and then remember Annie has plans of her own. 

Bobby, tonight you and Rufus will coordinate the blessing of the Chicago River. Religious leaders who are aware demons, angels and hunters exist will be the ones tasked with blessing the river. You will need to coordinate their locations to ensure the blessing is powerful enough that the entire river becomes a source of holy water. I want you to also reach out to the religious leaders who are unaware of the supernatural. Go inside, make small talk and steal as much holy oil as you can. I want you to be the friendly face they recognize and associate with the good guys. Hit as many churches, mosques and synagogues as you can. When the fighting starts tomorrow, I need both of you to set off every fire hydrant up and down Ashland. We need to keep them from herding people east. I am assuming you have jacked a fire hydrant or two back in your day?” she asks seriously.

“Back in my day! Young lady…” Rufus interjects.

“Yeah we can handle it, no problem,” Bobby cuts him off.

The streets flooding with holy water should hopefully be enough of a distraction for us to get people to safety. Once you are done, you will join Sam, Jo, Miguel and I. Gadreel, as we discussed your job will to destroy each and every angel warding. After this, Sam will brief you on the locations. It is imperative the angels are able to come to our aid. Lastly, Annie, you and Dean will be stationed in front of Grant Park. Tonight, I will set up a pipeline of holy oil throughout the city so that if the demons make it that far, we will light it and engulf the city” Ivy says calmly.

“Great,” Dean says sarcastically as Annie elbows him in the ribs.

“Miguel, I have one more task for you. We are assuming they are going to strike tomorrow night, but we can’t be sure. I need you to confirm the location and date of the attack,” Ivy says authoritatively.

“What! No, you can’t send him back in there! They must know by now he is a traitor or at the very least a defector,” you say outraged that Ivy would take such a huge risk. 

“It’s fine mi vida. I will be okay,” he says giving you a wink. Irritated you walk out of the room. You slam the door staring up at the sky as the sun begins to set ungodly early. Yesterday feels like so long ago and you miss the field of twinkling stars. Minutes pass and the cold begins to cause your body to spasm with shivers. You rub your arms reluctant to go back inside. For a few minutes every part of you hates Ivy. You hate her stupid plan. You hate that she would risk Miguel’s life. You hate that she is so calm when the world is about to fall to pieces. As you let lose a scream, it floats away in the night. No flicker of a porch lights or nosy neighbor peeking out their window. Feeling slightly better, you walk back into the motel room finding an unexpected sight.

“Stop being such a baby Sam. He will be fine,” Dean growls at his younger brother. Sam stands with his fist bunched against his mouth in concern staring into the bathroom. As you push passed, you see Dean with a pair of clippers and Miguel seated on a chair with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. “It is the perfect disguise,” he says with a smile and you turn away surprised how much you will miss that stupid fade. Miguel emerges a few minutes later with a black beanie on his head wrapped in a winter coat. Bobby and Rufus have already left, and Miguel is ready to go make small talk with low-level demons to confirm the time and place.

He heads for the door as you jump in front of him. “Be careful,” you whisper cupping his stubbly cheek gently. He plants a soft kiss on your cheek and whispers “Always,” before heading out into the night.

It is almost daybreak by the time Miguel, Bobby and Rufus return. Dean eyes each of them warily asking, “Were you followed?”

Bobby bristles at the insult as if he would be so careless. “No we weren’t followed,” he says irritably. “You first,” Ivy says assessing Miguel intensely.  “You were right. Tonight as the sun sets. They are gathering at Malcom X College planning to fan out north and south in order to push people east,” he says in a withdrawn tone and you wonder what it cost him to get the information. “Bobby, Rufus,” Ivy says turning towards them. “Well, with Rufus’ connections to every synagogue here in Chicago and me being a desperate man in need of saving, we got it done. The river is blessed and I made contact with at least fifteen different churches. Plus we scouted out some cemeteries we might be able to herd a few people into for safety. Your holy oil is in the truck, he says motioning towards the parking lot,” in a gruff tone. 

“Excellent. Sam and I will go set up the holy oil,” Ivy says as her eyes shine brightly.

Dean throws Sam an incredulous look and Sam shrugs his shoulders in response.

Sam and Ivy depart, leaving the rest of you in the cramped hotel room with nothing to do but wait.

“Damn, I almost forgot,” Bobby says breaking the tense silence that has permeated the room. “Demon blades. I am sorry I don’t have enough for all of you. Gadreel, I am going to go out on a limb and say you can do without one. Jo you take one for Sammy and we will save one for Dean. Rufus and I each have one. It isn’t going to even the odds but ..” he trails off.

“Thanks, Bobby” you say with a pathetic smile, twirling the knife in your hands.

_Hours Later_

Just like every time before, you load up your truck with your gear watching Annie do the same. Bobby, Rufus and Gadreel will ride in one car and then split up. You will take Sam, Ivy and Miguel, and Annie and Dean will drive straight to the Grant Park. As Annie loads the last of the bags into the Impala she walks over to you, both of you leaning against your truck. “You didn’t call your mom,” she says. A statement, not a question.  “No, we are either live through this and I will tell her after, or she is better off not knowing a demon ganked me just like my dad,” you say sadly. Annie reaches for your hand and grabs it tightly. You expect a lecture about how Ellen deserves better, but when she opens her mouth all she says is, “It’s time to go.”

The short drive into the city is slow as you get off 290 heading north. Your body thrums with nervous energy and as usual you are grateful to have something to do with your hands.  The four of you get out of your truck trying to look inconspicuous. It doesn’t take long before you hear screams. As the four of you run towards the screams you see six demons confronting a group of people. A young girl runs towards you panicked, the contents of her purse falling all over the sidewalk. You help her up, while trying to look her in the eye. “Are you okay? You need to get to the church. It is safe there,” you say pointing a few blocks over. Her eyes barely register your existence as she remains fixed on the demons torturing the group of bystanders. As demons snap their necks a few revel in the torture as humans stand with their limbs poking out at unnatural angels, eyes bleeding screaming in pain. “LISTEN TO ME,” you say as you shake her, pulling her towards the church. You glace over at Sam who is having slightly better luck. About six people are following as he leads them towards the nearest church. More join the crowd as they stream from apartments and witness the screams.

You shake your head thinking this isn’t going to work, just as a fire hydrant bursts open spraying icy cold holy water into the air. You silently beg Rufus, Bobby and Gadreel to hurry. 

As you deposit the strangers in the church a startled preacher comes from the back. A young man saves you the trouble of explaining when he shouts, “There are things out there killing people,” in a panicked voice. Shock washes over the preacher’s face and then he ushers the strangers to safety moving them further from the entrance. With Miguel waiting outside, you, Ivy and Sam explain you are going to see if there are more “survivors” and will bring them here. He nods frantically and you thank God for small miracles, that this man has the courage to offer refuge. Water begins to pool in the streets are more fire hydrants have been opened. You scan for survivors finding a huddled mass in a doorway. They flinch and immediately look into your eyes expecting to see all black. You reach for them and yell, “Get to the Church,” in your most authoritative tone.

As the streets clear of bystanders you hear a bloodcurdling scream from an apartment. Not waiting for the others you race up the stairs finding bodies littering the first and second floor. You race up to the third floor and find two demons wreaking havoc in the hall, forcing doors open and murdering apartment by apartment. As the others finally catch up to you, the demons turn towards you. One has pale almost white hair the other tanned skin and shoulder length hair, “Ah we were wondering when our little conspiracy nut would get here,” the pale one says. You look around in confusion and see Ivy standing behind you to your left. “Saved from the River Styx, were you Ivy? Such a shame that we are just going to have to put you back down there,” he says with a sneer. You realize these are Ivy’s captors and try and draw their attention away from her. “I’d like to see you try,” you say with fake bravado as you twirl the blade Bobby gave you to give to Sam in your hands.

They chuckle like it is the funniest thing in the world as Miguel suddenly surges forward dragging Ivy with him like a hostage. The floor feels like it gives way underneath you. No. He wouldn’t. Sam lunges but the longhaired demon slams him against the wall pinning him there. You stand shocked unable to move. “Poor Jo,” the tanned demon says and you are unnerved that he knows your name. “Did you think you were going to save him? Redeem him? Let me guess, you thought your love would be enough,” he says mockingly as you stand there your heart ripped from your chest. You want to sink to your knees but continue to stand as tears roll down your face. “Now she is crying,” they cackle laughing at your misery.

You tear your eyes away from them staring at Miguel. “How could you?” you ask your hands shaking your eyes filled with pain. The longhaired demon cuts him off saying, “I will tell you why. It is your friend Annie’s fault. With Abaddon out of the way, who was going to stand up to the King of Hell. There is a natural order to this world, Jo. Those who were meant to rule and those who were meant to be ruled. Unfortunately for Ivy, she will not have the pleasure of being subjugated,” he says caressing her face as tries to break free. You watch her pitifully try to escape his grasp and your pain turns into rage. You are not about to abandon Ivy. Like a dam opening all of the emotions you have felt come pouring out.

_The fury of never being taken seriously_

_The rage when Abaddon tortured Meg_

_The loneliness of being in a strange city by yourself_

_The outrage when you discovered the rapist in the alley_

_The fear when Miguel told you Crowley’s plans_

_The awe when Annie uprooted the forest_

_The love you felt when Miguel kissed your cheek_

Frozen in a flurry of emotions as if trapped in a snow globe you glance at Miguel. He no longer looks like the confident, cocky demon that followed you out into the alley. His brown eyes burn brightly with life as he stares at you intensely, “What can I tell you, cariño?” he says. “We all must pick a side,” he says and in an instant a wordless conversation passes between you two, deciding to never again cower in the face of evil.  

All at once, Miguel spins Ivy away from the demons shielding her with his body. The longhaired demon reaches for them but you lunge towards him plunging the blade deep in his chest. His body makes a sound like an outlet short circuiting and he falls to the floor. You toss the blade to Sam who is now free from the demon’s grip. He catches it and drives it deep into the pale-faced demon’s stomach. You check the hall to make sure you are in the clear. Sam hands you the back the blade and pats Miguel’s shoulder appreciatively as he protectively takes Ivy into his arms. She is shaking and although it is petty, you are glad to know she is capable of feeling fear. 

The four of you run outside of the apartment building to try and rendezvous with the others praying they have had more success or at the least are still alive. 


	9. Longing, Sacrifice and a Gust of Wind

You run hard, your legs pumping as you head east finding the streets eerily quiet.

As the four of you stop, you feel as if your heart is about to burst out of your chest.

“Hold it right there,” you hear a voice bark. You turn and see Bobby with his blade drawn and ready. “Bobby,” you say your voice breaking. “Where is Rufus?” you say unable to ask if he is still alive. “Rufus is holding those black-eyed-sons-of-bitches off a few blocks south of here. The holy water did a decent job evening the odds,” he says hesitantly. You understand his wariness considering Ivy is still under the impression torching the city is an option.

A garbage can overturns in the alley a street over with a loud clang. “Go! Rufus and I have it covered over here. I have a bad feeling about Annie and Dean, Sam,” Bobby says shaking his head.

The four of you continue running up Madison. Ivy stops and doubles over clutching her side. Finally catching her breath she pants, “We need to split up. I need to make sure the holy oil is still in place,” she says staring expectantly at Sam. You immediately tense. You know Sam’s priority is finding Dean, but he is also the only person who can seem to get through to Ivy. The only person with the slightest chance of talking her out of torching the city. His brow furrows and you lay your hand on his arm, “I will find him, Sam,” you say. Miguel puts his hand on your shoulder, “We will find him,” he says reassuringly. Sam nods his head and Ivy grabs his hand leading him in the opposite direction.

You see a figure emerge from the alley and immediately draw your blade. A wave of relief rushes over you as you recognize the severe looking angel in a leather jacket. “Gadreel,” you say rushing forward pulling him into a hug. “Did you do it? Did you destroy the warding?” you ask hastily. 

“I successfully destroyed the warding, however the angels have yet to answer my call,” he says with a sober expression. “Cas?” you ask. Gadreel silently shakes his head as your heart plummets. Temporarily distracted by the realization angels will not be coming to your aid, you don’t see the figure jump out at you from the storefront entryway. “Jo!” Gadreel shouts swinging you out of the way putting his body directly in the demon’s path. An angel blade pierces his side as he roars in pain. Miguel grabs your blade and plunges it deep in the demon, the strange crackling noise sputtering as he falls to the ground.

“Gadreel! Gadreel!” you say frantically as he falls to the ground. He is so much bigger than you are, you are unable to break his fall and he lands on the concrete with a thud. “No, No, No” you say frantically searching for the wound. “You are going to be fine,” you say kneeling by his side. “Jo,” he says quietly reaching for your face. He grabs his side grimacing in pain. You don’t even know how to begin to assess his injury or heal him. “Jo,” he repeats cupping your chin.

“You once told me I am not accustomed to human interactions and I told you I am not as unaccustomed as you assume. Jo, a human and angel, they cannot be intimate. They should never be intimate,” he says grimacing with pain as tears fill your eyes.

“That is the reason for my detached behavior, however, you were correct. At the times the longing was too much. I shouldn’t have carried you to bed, or watched you sleep. Those were not the imaginings of a lonely girl. I shouldn’t have felt the need to protect you as if you belonged to me. You belong to no one, but yourself,” he says with a weak smile resting his head against the concrete closing his eyes.

“Gadreel, No. Please tell me what to do. Tell me how to help you,” you say shaking him. “Gadreel?” you ask violently throttling him. He struggles to open his eyes. “You have to leave me. There are more demons in the area and if there aren’t they will be here soon. Leave me,” he says authoritatively.

“No,” you say shaking your head tears spilling out. Tears of regret stream down your face. Regret that Gadreel may never watch you sleep, or carry you to bed, or drive your truck when you are exhausted. Regret that the two of you can never be together, but more profoundly that you may lose his friendship, his companionship and kindheartedness especially when it came at a time you needed it the most.

You clench his shirt tightly. “Jo! You have to get out of here,” he says pushing your hands away. His eyes shift to Miguel. The look of longing, pain and despair resonate with Miguel as he nods and pulls you gently away from Gadreel. “Cariño. We have to go,” he says softly as if you aren’t losing yet another friend. Another friend who willingly jumped in front of the blade for you.

A sob tears free from your throat as you leave Gadreel behind, your legs pumping hard running through the streets.

You and Miguel stop suddenly when you see a crowd of demons congregated a few blocks north. You stealthily head in their direction as all of the demons stand witnessing a performance. You move closer and realize the demons have encircled Annie and Dean. Dean is bloodied swaying on his feet as he fights them on by one stubbornly ignoring the fact that he and Annie are surrounded.

As he plunges the demon blade into one another steps forward from the crowd. They are playing with him like a cat plays with a mouse. You scan the rooftops for Ivy and Sam, but there is no sign of them. Suddenly the earth shakes as Crowley parts the crowd walking directly towards Annie and Dean. You lunge forward, but Miguel holds you back. Intervening now would be suicide.

“Well, Well, Well, where is Moose, Squirrel?” he asks with a smile. “Crowley,” Dean sneers. Crowley links his hands behind his back pacing the circle containing Annie and Dean. “You know this is your girlfriend’s fault,” he says his eyes twinkling. “Oh yes, Annie dearest, if you hadn’t forcibly removed Abaddon from this earth, I may not have had this wonderful opportunity. Really I have you to thank,” he says taking a step closer to her.

“Don’t touch her,” Dean spits on the ground. “Still playing the overprotective lover, eh?” Crowley asks with a smug smile. You continue to frantically scan the scene as you notice the water leaking from the fire hydrants is a pathetic trickle. The hydrants must be losing water pressure, you think to yourself. “When we first met, I can’t say I thought you would assist me in the enslavement of mankind. Once we kill you, your lover and your friends we are going back for those humans. They will have no one to protect them. Pathetic humans. The angels don't even care enough to make an appearance” Crowley says arms open addressing his demon legion.

Annie has closed her eyes arms outstretched. A gust begins to pick up, her long wavy brown hair fluttering in the wind. You grab Miguel’s hand as you hear a rumble and a loud crack. The river begins to swirl counterclockwise in an unnerving way. Crowley squints his eyes staring at the river and then looks back at Annie. “What is she doing?” he asks the demon nearest him. “I don’t know, sir,” the demon mutters. “I don’t know, sir,” Crowley imitates mockingly.

Suddenly Crowley grabs Dean lifting him into the air, “WHAT IS SHE DOING?” he yells in his face.

Annie’s eyes flash open suddenly and even at a distance you can see they are an electrifying combination of blue and gold. As she witnesses Crowley throttling Dean, she makes an upward motion with her arms and water surges from the river towards the crowd of demons. As water continues to rush over the top of the ledge the crowd begin to panic, pushing each other out of the way in order to escape the swell. The water burns their exposed skin as they are swept away the streets becoming rivers.

Crowley disappears and Dean shouts for Annie. He struggles against the current she has created trying reaching her. “Annie!” he shouts as the water crests even higher a wave completely engulfing her. As water surges towards you, you grab Miguel's hand and run up the stairs of the nearest L stop. You watch as demons float away screaming in pain as the water surges down the streets losing strength as it travels west. The last remnants of the water surge over the edge and Sam and Ivy run towards Dean. Sam helps Dean up as they scan the area for Annie. You spot her body yards away and sprint down the steps. You are the first to reach her as you turn her onto her back checking for her pulse. She coughs up water as her eyes open in a haze. Suddenly Dean is at your side and her blurry eyes open. “Did it work?” she asks in a rare moment of vulnerability and uncertainty. “Yeah, baby, it worked,” he says pushing a piece of hair from her face, cradling her to his chest. You breathe a deep sigh of relief as you look up towards your vantage point and see Miguel perched anxiously waiting for confirmation Annie is alive.

Gadreel. Your thoughts suddenly turn to the unconscious angel you left in the street as you race back to where you last saw his body. You stop suddenly as you find the street in a state of clutter. Garbage cans are overturned and demon bodies litter the street, but there is no sign of him. You dig your palms in your eyes in frustration, unsure if he is alive or if his body has just been swept away. 

As you slowly walk back to your friends, the water continues to recede. Miguel has joined Sam, Dean, Annie and Ivy. The grief on your face evident, he pulls you into his arms stroking the back of your head. The six of you make the soggy walk back to the rendezvous point anxious to meet up with Bobby and Rufus.

 


	10. Who Cares Where Your Happiness Comes From

_Hours Later at a Diner in Downers Grove, IL_

A waitress in a classic Greek dinner outfit walks over to your eight top. “What can I get you,” she asks pen poised over her notepad, not even bothering to look up at any of you. Annie’s wet hair drips all over the shoulders of the oversized flannel Dean made her wear even though she insisted she was not cold and not in shock. “Coffees all around,” Dean says and her eyes narrow immediately dropping the notepad to her side. She rolls her eyes huffily and begins to walk away as Dean yells, “And can you please raise the volume on that TV?” shouting as she stalks further away.  She grabs the remote and glares at him no doubt wondering whether any of you plan on ordering any food.

It has only been two hours since you met up with Bobby and Rufus. They pulled each of you into a big hug and you heard Dean whisper Gadreel’s name into Bobby’s ear shaking his head. When you finally reached your truck, Sam bandaged a wound a demon gave Bobby during the fighting and Annie and Dean changed into dry clothes. You put on an extra layer and a second pair of socks as the temperature drops. When Rufus said he knew a decent diner in the suburbs, Annie thought it would be best to put some distance between everyone and the riverfront.

“ _This is Cheryl Burton with Channel 7 News. Authorities are still baffled at what appears to be a terrorist suicide attack on the west side. Witnesses say men and women dressed in suits attacked them as they fled to nearby churches for refuge. What appears to be the climax of the attack was a coordinated mass suicide by the riverfront. Police are speculating a bomb was placed under the river earlier this afternoon, set to donate hours later causing the river to overflow and unleash deadly chemicals killing the alleged terrorists. As of yet, nobody has claimed responsibility for the attack. The CDC has tested the water and deemed it safe however authorities are still investigating. We are standing by for a message from the president..._ ”

Dean shakes his head as Sam looks regretfully at Rufus, “I am sorry Rufus, I don’t think I am very hungry,” he says pushing his chair back from the table. Everyone stands grabbing their coats as Dean pulls out his wallet dropping two twenty’s on the table. 

You check into a nearby motel and everyone wordlessly prepares for bed exhausted. The next morning you wake to the sound of rustling. Your heart skips a beat and for a second you think it is Gadreel. As you rub your eyes in the early morning light, you realize everyone is awake except you. Sam and Dean sit at the kitchenette whispering, while Ivy packs her clothes and Annie showers. You heave the blanket off and grab fresh clothes as Annie emerges from the bathroom still steaming from her shower

“I was thinking of starting a bookstore here in Chicago and I thought maybe … you might want to stay for a few extra days,” you hear Ivy say as you walk out of the shower in jeans and a fresh long sleeved t-shirt drying your hair. You are glad the towel covers your shocked face. Is Ivy asking Sam to stay? You rummage through your bag for a brush while listening to Sam’s response. “Ivy, I would, but I really need to stick with my brother and Annie is in bad shape,” he says regretfully. “I have no doubt between Rufus and Bobby as clients you can get a place up and running in no time,” he says. “I understand,” she says adjusting her glasses. “Well then this is it. Goodbye, Sam,” she says on her tiptoes kissing him gently on the cheek. Unsurprisingly she doesn’t spare a backwards glance to any of you. Sam watches her with a furrowed brow as she steps out into the street into a waiting cab.

Miguel walks in minutes after Ivy leaves. He shoots you a questioning glance and you shake your head, letting him know you will fill him in later. Later. Will there be a later? He sets down a bag of donuts and four coffees. Annie grabs two and hands one to Dean. Sam reaches for his and Miguel hands you the last paper cup. It is warm in your hands offering you a small comfort. You are lost in thought and don’t realize Dean is talking. “…I mean even with that new ‘do man, demons are going to be looking for you,” he says poking through the bag handing Annie a jelly filled donut. Your gaze whips towards Dean. You know what he is doing. What he is trying to do. “I am just saying it might be best if you get out of town for a bit,” he says taking a bite of a powdered donut, powdered sugar dusting his top lip.

“Dean you’ve got,” Sam says motioning towards Dean’s lip. Dean wipes his bottom lip missing the powdered sugar entirely giving you a ridiculous smile. He really does think he is subtle, you think to yourself.

You glance at Annie who is completely absorbed with her coffee leaving her jelly donut untouched. You cock your head to the side wondering if there is any truth to Sam’s earlier comment. You just assumed he didn’t want to spend any more time with a psycho who was willing to torch the entire city.

Miguel clears his throat interrupting you from your thoughts. “What do you think, cariño? Back to the roadhouse?” he asks hope burning in his eyes. You hesitate a moment. Most of your life up until now has been loss and loneliness and in front of you is a shot at happiness. Happiness you only ever witnessed from afar. You would be a fool not to take it. “Okay,” you say eyes hazy deep in thought. “Are you ready?” you ask. “We are leaving now?” he says in surprise. “I think we have waited long enough,” you say. You grab your bag giving Sam, Dean and Annie long hugs. You lift Annie’s chin slightly looking into her eyes. She smiles weakly at you, “I will be fine, Jo,” she says with a tired wink. You give her a serious look letting her know you will be checking on her. 

As you walk out of the motel room, the air feels crisp and clean. You toss your bag into the truck bed as Miguel makes a beeline for the driver’s seat. You freeze conflicted how you feel about Miguel driving. He smiles at you and you realize he is holding the door open. You slide into the driver’s seat as he walks around the front getting into the passenger seat. You sit in the driver's seat realizing you are alive. You did it. You survived and you are going home. As you reach for the keys, he puts his hand over yours. He cups your face gently caressing your face, “Take your time,” he says as you smile and turn the ignition putting the car in drive.

 


End file.
